


It's Christmas Time At The Phantomhive Manor!

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Fluff, Interior Decorating, M/M, Touch of Yaoi, a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December has rolled around once again, Ciel's birthday came and went in a blur almost but today was an important day. It was Christmas Eve! And tomorrow was Christmas! The Midfords' come over every Christmas to spend it with the Phantomhive's but this year is a little harder for Ciel, he's gone through changes and his personality was different and he wasn't much into the Christmas anymore but between the servants and Lizzy, Ciel has barely a choice to get into the Christmas spirit. He deals with a lot but with Sebastian being there for him, he might make it through the holiday's. With Christmas just a day away barely, the Phantomhive's try to get in the Christmas spirit for the year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story for Christmas! I decided to do the first chapter as Christmas Eve cause-well cause it's Christmas Eve! I just thought I'd do this in spirit of Christmas cx. I'll update again tomorrow, I can't do it today weird as that sounds, I just feel I should wait until Christmas Day before I do a Christmas chapter but until then I hope some people like this chapter!

"Come now, why can't we decorate for Christmas my lord?" Sebastian Michaelis asked for the thousandth time, in a way that was grating on Ciel Phantomhive's nerves greatly. At least he wasn't like those three idiots always asking and begging to put decorations around the mansion.

"Because I said so!" Ciel snapped as he sat in his chair shuffling through the papers his hands shaking onyl faintly with anger and he clenched his jaw a bit and Sebastian just sighed seeming to let it go finally and Ciel couldn't help but sigh internally. Sebastian stood by the door, his red eyes settled heavily on his master as if expecting an answer from Ciel and the bluenette glared at the butler. "Are you just going to stand there?" Ciel snapped anger lacing through his tone as his glare jumped up a notch in intensity.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Sebastian asked raising a dark brow and watched as Ciel's jaw clenched tightly with anger, his blue eye flashing angrily as he glared at the demon.

"Yes I do actually!" He yelled in a snappish tone, his anger livid and Sebastian sighed then bowed softly turning to the door walking over to it and he pulled it open walking out and shutting it behind him. Sebastian stood by the door for a couple of minutes a sigh sliding past his lips already, his brows pulling together tightly and he walked away from the door making his way down the hall, the doors moving past him but he didn't give them a second glance as he walked.

He knew what his master had gone through before, he understood that, but to just let those three idiots decorate for Christmas would make them happy and he knew that. He sighed his shoes making soft thudding noises against the carpet as he walked, his hair shifting a bit with the small breeze of his walking as he walked down the small stairs on the left side then paused on the large landing sighing out once more and he moved once hand through his hair slightly and his red eyes swept left to right then he sighed once more.

He knew they were waiting somewhere, thinking they were clever in hiding, and they were going to pounce on him once he got to the bottom of the stairs. He began walking down the large stair case looking down for a moment before lifting his head up straight and squared his shoulders his back straight. He couldn't allow himself to look like anything else other than the straight firm butler he was right then, other wise the other three would see it as a sign of defeat or something as that. He made his way down the stairs and right when he reached the bottom- as expected- Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-Rin came running out of their hiding place and all but pounced on him.

"Well what did the young master say!?" They all asked in unison with little Tanaka's "Ho ho ho." in the background, Sebastian looked at all their eager looks and sighed.

"The young master does not want to decorate for Christmas." Sebastian said on a sigh as the servants looked at him as though he just slaughtered a bird or puppy right in front of them but Bard seemed somewhat irritated just a bit.

"Oh come now! It's Christmas Eve! The young master has to let up sometime!" Bard yelled out his dark blue eyes narrowing a bit and Sebastian just sighed. He could normally convince the young master to do anything but the boy was completely hard headed about this.

"Bard. . "Mey-Rin said softly for once, a frown pasted over her lips as she looked at the blonde chef who just glared at Sebastian, his cigarette clenched tight between his teeth.

"Bard I'm sure the young master will have to let up sometime!" Finny said looking at Bardroy with his turquoise eyes and Sebastian looked at the three servants and sighed. He knew this would never end easy and the fact that Lady Elizabeth was coming wasn't going to make it easy.

"You know, I'll try talking to the young master again, see if he'll change his mind on this small little thing." Sebastian said turning and began to go up the stairs leaving the three servants at the base of the staircase.

"Oy, wait Sebastian! How are you going to get the young master to change his mind?" Bardroy asked loudly tilting his head just a bit his irritation seeming to be lost quickly and Sebastian smirked.

"Well you see, we will have to decorate because there's one person the young master could never say no too." He said, his smirk growing a bit more and he turned facing them once more as he smirked. "That person is Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said turning once again and walked up the rest up the stairs and across the landing going up the left stairs making his way towards Ciel's office quickly and once he reached the door he knocked on the door feeling pretty smug. He knew Ciel could never ever in a million years say no so harshly to Elizabeth or her mother.

"Come in!" Ciel shouted through the door an Sebastian entered quickly shutting the door gently and walked over to the desk towards his master. He noticed the way the bluenette's cheeks flushed gently. "What is it Sebastian?"

"My lord, I know you don't wish to hear this right now but we have to decorate the manor for Christmas." Sebastian said his red eyes meeting Ciel's gaze who sighed out irritably leaning back in his chair looking evenly at Sebastian.

"Why is that Sebastian? Why must we decorate?" Ciel asked, a tone running under his words that sounded suspiciously like bitterness as he looked at the demon.

Because my lord, Lady Elizabeth along with the rest of the Midfords'." Sebastian said smiling slightly and Ciel seemed to pale just a bit then sighed out slightly lifting his hand up rubbing his forehead.

"I guess we will need to decorate then, if anything I know Lizzy and I know she'll want to decorate or even get a tree or some ridiculous thing such as that. Fine, I guess you can decorate the manor then." Ciel said sighing gently and he kept his hand to his forehead as he looked at Sebastian. "Well? Go get it done!" Ciel snapped out leaning forward in his seat and looked back down at the papers.

"Was that an order my lord?" Sebastian asked raising a dark brow lightly and Ciel glared at him standing up from his chair, his hands flat against his desk as stood there glaring at the demon.

"Sebastian, I order you to go and decorate the mansion and get it done right away!" Ciel yelled pointing to the door, the blue of his eye was burning bright like a flame rested there and Sebastian honestly loved that look and as he bowed his contract seal tingled gently.

"Yes, my lord." He said standing back up straight turning and walked to the door opening it and shut it just as Ciel was sitting right back down at his desk once more.

He walked down the hall, his smugness lifting another level but he wasn't exactly going to like Elizabeth fawning all over his master the way she does. After all, he and his young master had- despite whether they should or shouldn't- had become lovers quite a while ago, something Sebastian was surprisingly happy with and it made him content.

He walked down the hall his smirk turning to a smile as he walked and he reached the stairs going down them and when he began o descend the large stair case the three servants came out with a little hopeful aura around them and he couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at them. Humans were so eager for good news, always eager to get what they want but still he was growing actually used to those three. He sucked in a breath, his chest swelling with the air and his shoulders rose and fell as he looked at all three of them.

"Finny, I want you to go find a tree, it can be as big or small as you wish it to be." He said to the gardener who smiled brightly, so much his eyes twinkled with it.

"Yes sir!" He said smiling and Sebastian chuckled again then turned to Mey-Rin and Bardroy..

"Mey-Rin, I want you and Bardroy to go out to some stores and get some deocrations, stick to just green and red possibly, just don't have them be too bright or flash-y alright?" Sebastian said cringing internally at what they might just choose for decorations and the two of them nodded quickly and determinedly.

"Tanaka you. . "He looked at the small figure who sipped his cup of tea. "You're pretty fine as you are Tanaka." He said once more then looked at the other three simply raising a brow. "Go! Do what I told you to do and do it quickly, we must get everything in order for when the Midford's get here!"

"Yes right!" They said before running up the stairs to get their coats from their rooms and he sighed looking around the front hall then walked down the rest of the way down the stairs then walked through the rooms.

"So much to do on such short notice." Sebastian murmured as Mey-rin, Finny and Bard ran down the stairs and out the door which slammed behind them and he sighed again for the thousandth time it seemed.

"Even if there's much to do, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't get it all done?" He murmured again grinning slightly and turned to walk to the kitchen removing his tail coat in the process folding it over his arm as he entered and rolled his sleeves up and slapped his hands together then rubbing them together. He then got to work preparing the dinner in his usual quick way, only hoping that those three wouldn't screw something up but knowing them, he knew that they would screw up in some way, he'd just be prepared to fix it like usual. He shook his head slightly then focused quickly on the task at hand.


	2. Christmas Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the picture has Claude and Alois in it but this was honestly my favorite Christmas picture for Kuroshitsuji cx xD. This was updated just ten minutes after midnight I know but still I'd like to say a quick Merry Christmas before everyone moves onto the whole "Happy New Years!" stuff so Merry Christmas to everyone!!! ^^

Ciel sat at his desk listening to Mey-rin, Finny and Bard running around downstairs decorating everything and their laughter made him sigh. He felt a twinge of guilot that he had practically denied them of this earlier until Sebastian had told him that Lizzy was coming and he would have to decorate anyways or else Lizzy would go into a cyclone of cuteness and decorate the whole manor. He sighed again standing up pushing away from his desk and he turned walking over to the window looking outside, watching the snow fall down slowly only to speed up a bit whenever the wind blew and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against the window gently closing his eyes softly.

He felt a twinge of very old pain twitch in his chest as he stood there and he felt the old weight of tiredness weigh him down and it made him just tired. He wanted to go take a nap but he knew the Midfords' would be here any minute but he just really needed a nap or something of the sort, this tiredness just made him feel more and more heavy.

He stood up right then turned walking around his desk and chair to the door, he opened it then turned down the hall walking down it going down the left side stairs then across the landing barely noticing as the servants ran around with every order Sebastian barked at them but was a bit aware of the demon's stare slide over to him as he climbed up the right side stairs.

When he began walking down the hallway he heard steps of someone going up stair case and he sped up just a bit towards his bedroom and once he reached the room, opening the door with a little creak he heard the foot steps approaching him but he stepped into his room quickly and he locked it but he knew it was completely useless against a demon but even still it was what he did instinctively. He walked to his bed pulling his shoes off letting them fall to the floor with little thuds and he climbed onto his bed laying on his side pulling his eye patch off and put it on his bedside table gently laying out in the middle of his bed gently.

_'Just a small nap. . just an hour. .'_ He thought as his eyes slowly slid shut and before he knew it he was just out like a light.

**_Four Hours Later_ **

When Ciel woke up he was well aware of the longer, slender body pressing against him holding his body against their chest and the breath that stirred his hair softly. He rolled over gently looking at the face before him, a small little smile pulling against his lips softly and he chuckled quietly. Sebastian looked at him and smiled holding him gently and he surprisingly pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead making the bluenette blush gently. He squirmed slightly sitting up and Sebastian smiled watching every move Ciel made and the bluenette rubbed his eyes stretching slightly before looking down at Sebastian once again.

"Sebastian, what are ytou doing? And where's Lizzy and Aunt Francis?" He asked questioningly looking at the butler who smiled sitting up himself, his shirt unbuttoned enough that made Ciel's eyes linger on the white skin that was reveal.

"Because of the snow storm, the Midford's will not be coming until tomorrow when the storm clears up." Sebastian said moving his arm around Ciel pulling him close and buried his face against Ciel's dark hair his eyes fluttered shut gently and Ciel blushed softly.

"I-I see." He muttered gently, his cheeks heating up a bit more as he pressed against Sebastian softly his arm hesitantly moving around the demon, the emotions rolling through him a bit to new and a bit to raw for liking but the contact did feel good.

"Yes, so we can spend Christmas Eve as lovers possibly do or we can just sleep. After all you did sleep for a while my lord." Sebastian said stroking Ciel's hair softly kissing his temple gently and it made Ciel smile softly as his own eyes shut softly again as he leaned against Sebastian.

"I guess we could do that but-" His words cut off with the sudden loud slamming of the front door that was so loud that he heard it all the way up to his room followed by a very girlish voice shouting his name making both the demon and Ciel to snap out of the little haze they had been in.

"Cieeeelll!" Lizzy screamed running up the stairs then down the hall and Ciel panicked covering his left eye quickly glaring at the butler

"Sebastian you said they wouldn't be here until tomorrow!" Ciel hissed as he glared at the butler who looked slightly shocked himself, his red eyes wide as he moved off the bed.

"Well I thought so too my lord." Sebastian said as he unlocked Ciel's bedroom door then moved over to Ciel's side just standing by the bed when the door slammed open.

"Ciel! There you are!" Lizzy shouted running over and scrambled on the bed throwing her arms around Ciel rubbing her cheek against his hard.

"L-Lizzy! You shouldn't be on my bed it'd look a bit bad to your mother. ." Ciel said trailing off slightly and Lizzy immediately blushed moving as fast as she could off the bed and Ciel felt some satisfaction at how quick she got off the bed.

"Ciel you slept for quite a while at least that's what Finny told me!" Lizzy said looking at him smiling and he looked at the little clock on his wall noticing that it was actually six o'clock at night.

"O-Oh I see." Ciel said scratching his cheek and he shifted on the bed when Lizzy smiled.

"Ciel, I want to sleep in here with you!" Lizzy said brightly smiling and Sebastian stiffened slightly out of the corner of his eye and just as Ciel opened his mouth Francis walked in.

"You most certainly will NOT be sleeping in here Elizabeth. It is not proper to be sleeping in your fiancée's room!" Francis said sharply and Lizzy frowned softly then nodded.

"Yes I understand Mother." Lizzy said before Francis looked at Ciel sternly.

"I suggest oyu get your sleep Ciel, you'll need it for tomorrow." Francis said again before grabbing Lizzy's hand and pulling her out of the room shutting the door. Ciel sighed out in relief when he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him and he blushed gently looking up at the man.

"Sebastian they're here now maybe we should keep this to a minimum." Ciel murmrued his cheeks flushing gently as Sebastian lifted a hand stroking his cheek softly.

"It'll be alright just sleep until tomorrow morning my lord, it'll be fine." Sebastian whispered as he pulled him back towards the bed and sat him down grabbing one of his night shirts and walked over undressing his master slowly, a bit to slow his hands brushing against Ciel's bare flesh so much he felt hot and by the time he was buttoned up he felt so foggy that he didn't remember where he was correctly but he was laid down by Sebastian and with one last look at Sebastian he shut his eyes.

**_About Two A.M_ **

"Ciel! Ciel wake up!" A giggly voice whispered in his ear along with a jumping movement and he blinked rubbing his left eye hiding it from view as he turned his head looking at Lizzy's bright eager emerald green eyes.

"What. . is it Lizzy? What time is it even?" He asked groggily as he looked at the hyper looking blonde girl who just grinned.

"It's two a.m but Ciel it's Christmas! Come on let's go down stairs like when we were younger!" She whispered crawling off the bed but grabbed one of his hands pulling him slowly and he allowed her to pull him as he was to tired to really fight her right then.

"I'll get in trouble with your mother Lizzy. . ."He said trailing off, his voice thick with sleep that clung to him and she just shook her head and it took him a moment to realize it was down.

"It's fine! She's sleeping so heavily I could scream and she probably wouldn't wake up s just come on!" Lizzy giggled out smiling and pulled him out the door quickly her grin wide and bright as they ran down the hall together, their feet padding softly against the carpeted floor gently as they ran and Ciel was able to flip his head to get his hair to fall over his left eye perfectly as they ran. Ciel was aware of Sebastian walking them as they ran forward and they dashed down the stairs quietly into the living room and Lizzy sucked in a sharp breath.

"What is it Lizzy?" Ciel asked walking in and looked around at all the decorations blinking slightly his brow furrowing softly as he looked around.

"Oh Ciel, it's just like when we were younger! Will you sit with me down here?" Lizzy asked softly looking at him with hopeful sparkling green eyes and Ciel sighed relenting as he sat down on the couch with Lizzy next to him her head resting against his shoulder as her eyes shut gently. She seemed to immediately fall asleep, her breath evenining out to a way that he knew she was asleep so he slipped away stepping just past the door way when he was swept into Sebastian's arms and lips were suddenly pressing against his and he trembled faintly wrapping his arms around his neck and he kissed the butler back until the demon pulled back a bit his lips hovering just in front of his as the sky began to streak only faintly with the rising sun.

"Merry Christmas Ciel." Sebastian whispered a large grin splitting across his lips as he hugged Ciel tight and surprisingly, the bluenette hugged Sebastian back just as tight his own little smile crossing his lips as he clutched onto the butler with everything inside of him and at that moment he could care less what the world thought of their relationship. Sebastian Michaelis was his just as much as Ciel was his and he had no problems whatsoever. Yes, it was indeed a merry Christmas after all.


End file.
